Mario Party Forum Style (Adventure)
The game Mario Party Forum Style (Adventure) is a game made up by Dark Boo. This game is a sequel to Dark Boo's Mario Party Forum Style game. Currently, there is no game active but later on this game will be played and more information will be put on here! This game was thought about in December of 2011. Overall Gameplay The main goal of the game is to go to the Boss Room while having the most stars than everyone else. Unlike MPFS, there is no turn limit for this game but at the end of the game, deductions may occur if you take too long to get to the Boss Room. There is always 1 main route to get to the Beginning of the Board Map to the end of the Board Map where the Boss awaits. This MPFS features a new system call Boss Mini-Games. When you enter the Boss Lair, you have to face the boss of the Board Map. Each Board Map has it's own Boss where you must beat the boss to end the game. There are no star spaces, but there are stars on the board you can collect free of charge. Don't collect the ztars because you will lose stars if you do so. There are also some new spaces that will be explained here. Try to collect the most stars by winning mini-games, landing on Green Spaces and getting stars, picking up stars, landing on Mini-Event Spaces and receiving stars and also landing on DK or Lotto. Try your best to gather those stars. This MPFS uses a different item system called Talismans and Amulets which will be explained here as well. Unlike MPFS, everybody will work as a team yet working for themself to show that they are the best. Everybody will work as a team to progress through the board map. There are some locked doors and barred doors. For lock doors, you have to use a key to unlock the door whereas a barred door you must land on a Green Space a number of times or complete a task in order for the barred door to open. There are pit stops where you can stock up on accesories for your progress; ALWAYS STOCK UP! Another addition to MPFS is the fact that there are multi levels each Board Map has a set number of floors where each player must progress from. There may be a range from 2 floors to 6 floors for our players to travel upon. Everybody starts off with 50 coins. At the end of the game, there are bonuses awarded for unlocking doors, opening barred doors, 1st to get to the Boss Room, roadblocks and spaces on the board maps so do not race to the end and think that you are going to win because there is a 90% chance you will not win the game. One last thing, to enter the Boss Room, you must have a Boss Key where you can get that in the Lucky Route or buy one for either 200 coins or 5 stars. Boss Keys / Small Keys In this MPFS, you will need to have Keys in order top open doors to progress further on. If you don't have a key to open the door, you will most likely be caught in an endless loop until your partner opens the door. You also receive a bonus for opening doors at the end of the game. You need the Boss Key in order to progress to the Boss and you will receive an awesome bonus for doing so too. These keys will not be stored in your talisman pouch. You can buy these keys from any Key Store! Stock up on these keys where as you can buy as many as you need Talismans / Amulets ... Green Talismans These Talismans only effect the player that uses them. They may effect a variety of things like stars, coins, other talismans, amulets, dice blocks, traps ETC. Red Talismans These Talismans are placed on the board and act like roadblocks. Their effects will initiate when a person (excluding the user) passes it and/or lands on it. This roadblock will disappear once triggered; and whatever that roadblock covered (Blue/Red Space) that space will now be there Yellow Talismans These talismans are placed on the board and act like a space. These talismans effect are initiated whenever an opponent lands on it. These spaces never disappear unless someone covers the space with their own talisman. Also if the owner lands on this space, they will receive 5 coins Blue Talismans These talismans only effect the player that uses them. Unlike the other talismans, these talismans have unique abilities that can help you out significantly. They can boost roadblocks/spaces or even boost your coin count Amulets Amulets cannot be brought like Talismans. Amulets contain a strong power that can alter the game in one turn. You can receive an Amulet by landing on a Power Space or by visitng the Lucky Route. Also you can get it from landing on a Mini-Event or a Green Space but it's not a guaranteed that you will receive an Amulet by completing the task